This invention relates generally to a coin-feeding assembly, and more particularly to an improved assembly for automatically feeding coins equally into a pair of coin tubes from which coins are obtained for returning change to customers.
It is common for customers to deposit coins of larger denomination than required for the purchase of an article from a vending machine, and to receive appropriate change paid back by the machine in coins in smaller denomination. For example, articles selling for 15 cents are often purchased by the deposit of a quarter which requires the coin changer apparatus of the vending machine to pay back a dime in change. The coin changer apparatus must, therefore, continuously maintain an adequate supply of dimes, gathered from dimes that are deposited by customers in the machine. It has been found desirable to provide the coin changer with a pair of dime storage tubes from which change may alternately be paid out. It is also desirable that the number of dimes being stored in the pair of storage tubes be maintained as nearly equal as possible.
Heretofore, to equally load a particular denomination coin into a pair of coin tubes, a separate coin passageway was provided to each coin tube and a mechanical flipper was located in the acceptor mechanism which alternately directed the incoming coins down these separate passageways. The practicality of a mechanical flipper is limited by the size and weight of the coins. For example, it is more difficult to design a mechanical flipper for a dime than it is for a nickel. Also, some foreign coins are smaller and weigh less than a dime, thereby further increasing the degree of difficulty in designing a reliable flipper.
Usually in an acceptor, the coin tube blockout units, located at the entrance of each coin tube, provide only overfill protection, i.e., after the coin tubes are fully loaded with coins, all additional incoming coins are diverted by the coin-blockout units into the cash box. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,362, a separate latch mechanism was provided between a pair of coin-blockout units which enabled such units to alternately feed coins into a pair of coin tubes. However, this separate latch mechanism required precise location and adjustment to maintain effective operation.